sonicforhirefandomcom-20200214-history
Things Get Messy/Transcript
(Episode starts with Tails, Eggman and Jim at Lucca's place) Jim: I hope this works. (Lucca arrives) Lucca: What the hell do you assholes want? Tails: Nice to see you, too, Lucca. You know, we were wondering...uh...if you had...uh...you look great by the way...if you...uh...you know, Webster Dictionary defines friendship. Eggman: Sonic's dead, and we destroyed the Epoch with a flaming bag of dog shit. You've got any spaceship-time machines we can use? Lucca: Oh yeah, Chrono's got a whole garage full of them. Follow me. (Lucca began heading the Chrono's garage with Tails and Jim following her. Eggman was following them, too until he saw a boy with his head wearing underwear and socks) Eggman: That is one ugly little kid. (The kid runs off. Later, the trio and Lucca arrives at Chorno's garage) Lucca: Here you go. Take whatever you want. (A bunch of time-travel devices are shown) Lucca: I'm starting to think Chrono's a horder. Eggman: Beautiful! One for each of us! Tails: But won't we separately travel through time fuck shit up even more? Jim: Not. If we go to the exact same place. Tails: Argh! Fine! But we've got to promise to go back to the exact same time BEFORE Sonic got killed. Got it? (Eggman and Jim doesn't listen as they went back in time via a bathtub time-machine and the DeLorean, respectively. Tails groaned as he used the Bill and Ted Phone Booth. A giant flash occured as Tails is send back to Sonic's mansion) Tails: Ugh...what happened? (Tails look down and finds out his limbs are longer than usual) Tails: What am I standing on?! Holy shit, is this me?! Eggman...what happened to you?! (Eggman turns out to have turned into a baby) Eggman: Oh, crap! I'm baby Eggman! This is insane!...wait, let's see if this diaper works. (Baby Egg began to crap in his diaper) Baby Egg: Yup, we're good. Oh, Earthwork Jim! (Baby Egg flops onto the floor) Baby Egg: Changing time! Jim. Jimmy? Where are you? ?: I'm right here. (Jim shows up, revealed to be turned into a Yoshi) Jim: I'm guessing none of us went back to the exact same time. Talls: I told you this would fuck things up! So no one went back and save Sonic. Fuck! (Suddenly, Sonic shows up, alive and well) Sonic: Hey, how's it going, guys? Talls: Hold on, how the fuck are you alive?! No one stopped you from dying! Sonic: Yeah, thanks for that, assholes. Now I have not idea that happened. All I remember is that I woke up with Mario's cock in my mouth. (Talls, Baby Egg and YoJim begans to groan in disgust) Sonic: Yeah, whatever you guys did made Mario into a chicken farmer, and while I was sleeping, one of his roosters must've mistaken my mouth for his food dish. (Silence) YoJim: That's...a long way to go for a dick joke. Sonic: Fuck you, Yoshi. Talls: Alright, so let's just get into one of these time machines and go back... (Suddenly, Sonic, Talls, Baby Egg and YoJim are engulfed in a flash, showing Paperboy, Knuckles looking down at the burning Burger Time, Ice Hockey, Duck Hunt, Space Invaders, A giant Eggman head surrounded by girls in Contra, the burnt corpses from Final Fantasy, Joust, ALF in the abandoned ship and the Sarlacc on Tatooine. Eventually, Sonic's mansion ceased to exist as it turned back into his apartment) Talls: Woah, what the fuck what that? Sonic: Woah, that was weird. Alright, clearly that's never going to happen again. Who wants to get some Thai Food?! YoJim: Fuck you! I'm not staying like this! We've got to find a way out of this! Sonic: Yeah, I'm not sure that's a good idea. Something worse can happen or... (Another flash of light occured and suddenly, Sonic got turned into Wario) WaSonic: Okay, let's fix this.